From The Corners Of The Earth
by StArRy-EyEz07
Summary: In a myth long ago, it was told that a god hunted down five goddesses from each continent to rule over the elements. He kept them on an island where no man could see them, until the one fateful day, when man set foot on the gods territory...
1. The Myth

From The Corners of the Earth  
  
  
  
Starry*Eyez07 : Kkkk, isn't my best work. But hey, its a little out of the ordinary from what I write. I usually write Serena goes out gets a new look and become spopular. But I just checked out a story, and I really liked it. It was based on a fairytale. Its not the same fairy tale as mine. Its about a belly dancer and a saltan. But anyways. That got me to thinking. I would like to expand my writing, but I'm not sure if I'm going the right direction. See, I want to know what people like reading. And its kinda hard when I ask people to email me with suggestions, and they don't. I don't know why. Maybe they don't read my authors notes or they are embarressed or afraid. I don't know why. But all I'm asking is to just give me an idea, cuz I don't have any other ideas of what readers like to read, other than my own. And I need a second opinion. So what I'm going to do now, is ask for 2 people to email me. I am in DEEP need of a second and third opinion on my stories. They will receive my stories and then email me back with their opinion. If I get no email, then I have no second opinion. But, I would really like it! Thanks! Enjoy this new story I put up!  
  
Warning : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON  
  
Once upon a time, when there were five continents, a god grew angry at the earth. He was angry for all of his wives were not as beautiful as the women on earth. Oh, they were beautiful, but not enough for the great god.  
  
One morning the god had made a decision. He would seek out the five most beautiful women on earth and keep them. To admire and watch. To be his own.  
  
On the following day he set out to find the perfect woman from each continent. His first lady would be the goddess of the first element, Fire. So he searched over the continent of India. He looked over markets, mansions, and villages. He traveled from the north to south. Until, he found her, his goddess of Fire. She was working in the fields in the far south of the continent. She had beauty and grace like no other. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, and her fiery dark purple eyes shined. He called to her one day as she worked out in the fields. And she followed him. She followed him into the sun, never to be seen again by her family.  
  
As soon as he caught the fiery one, he searched for the queen of the second element, Ice. For this task, he searched Arctica. He swept over the ice- covered barrens and the snow capped mountains. He looked in the crevices and over the frozen tundras. Until the day he found her. She was dancing in the snow, swaying to the grace of the winds. Her feet light on the ice, her hair as blue as the water, her eyes as deep as the ocean. He called out to her. He guided her into the blizzard and she disappeared into the storm of ice. Never would any mortal lay eyes on HIS goddess.  
  
After his second triumph, he set out on his third task, to capture the third element, Nature. For this he traveled to the continent of Africa. He swept over towns and roads. He gazed over the jungles and rivers. He followed people to places and animals to caves. He went with the east wind. And followed the river running north. And one day, he found her. In the midst of the jungle. Her hair as dark as natures earth. Her eyes as green as the plants around her. She was an amazonian, and once again, he called out to her ,at first she withdrew. But soon, her curiosity took over, and she followed him deep into the jungle. Never again, did her friends or family see her. Never again.  
  
But three was not enough, no, he wanted five. Five young beautiful girls.  
  
He set out yet again, to find the grace of the next element, Love. He searched the land of Europa. He traveled among the meadows and looked out on the brooks. He traveled along the fields of flowers and watched over the grazes of cows. And then he caught sight of her. The light on her face, the clearness of day in her eyes, and the taste of gold in her hair. He called her name, and she did not run, she did not hide. He whispered her name and as she closed her eyes in deep thought. In a swirl of wind she disappeared. She was never to be in the sight of another loved one.  
  
With a sense of happiness he set out for the last and the most beautiful of all these women. He went to the continent of Amerasia. He followed the mountains and searched through the pines. He searched through the mist and fog that lay on the ground. He could not find anyone worthy of his name. Until he heard her. He heard her voice. The enchantment. And that is when he laid eyes upon her. She sat on a rock. In the middle of a fog-covered lake singing. His breath caught in his throat. There sat before him, a girl of silvery blue hair, and dark blue eyes. But something was different. He could not tell. He started chanting her name. 'Serenity'. Her eyes shot open and looked into the direction of his voice. But after a few callings she could not tell where it was coming from. It surrounded her, engulfed her being. And she gave up to its hypnotizing voice. And she calmed her breathing and relaxed her mind. She let the mist swirl around her, and soon she could not be seen. And when the fog cleared. The dear Serenity was gone.  
  
The god laughed at his achievements. And summoned for his beautiful earthlings to be brought to his throne. The five beauties appeared before him, each kneeling. He spoke to them of their duty and each of them knew that they could not escape their fate. With that, he sent them off to a remote island, where no man or woman would be able to catch the sight of them. He did not trust them yet however. He knew they would try to escape his wrath. But he had a plan for them, oh he had a plan. He tattooed their ankles and placed jewels on their foreheads. Not only did he mark them as his territory, but he chained them to the island. But the chains were not of silver or gold. They were of darkness and disaster. If they were to leave the island. Their family and friends would suffer. All would be lost. So there they resided on the tiny island. To each, their own cage of their existence.  
  
For Fire, she had a red cage composed of fire at the floor. Her cage had four points at the top that had a fire that grew and lessened depending on her mood. The fire was low at first but then it grew, as she grew to love her friends. The child of fire could not escape her destiny though. She wore a red cloth around her chest with only one strap. She had a pair of red short shorts to cover her bottom and intimate area. The only other piece of clothing she owned had been a huge scarf that she wore over her head and wrapped around her body.  
  
For Ice, she had an ice-covered cage, with snow covering the ground around her. Her cage had icicle bars dripping from the top to the floor. It snowed around the cage when she was happy but it stopped completely when she was unhappy. Most of the time it snowed. But as the first few months of her being there, no one saw snow. She wore a shirt with long bell sleeves, which showed her stomach and back, but covered her chest. It was a light blue. She had on a skirt that was shredded at the bottom to look like icicles. The only other piece of clothing that she owned was a long hooded cloak, which was dark blue.  
  
For Nature, she had a vine-covered cage with rocks sticking out of the ground around the bottom of her floor. Her cage had exotic flower growing on the top edges and around the steps to her cage. The flowers were in full bloom when she was happy, but closed up when she wasn't. She wore a green top that had strips of cloth covering her stomach and a solid cloth around her chest. She had on a pair of shorts that were shredded an inch at the bottom. The only other piece of clothing she owned was a skirt that wrapped around her waist.  
  
For Love, she had a gold cage that had four swirls at the top with hearts on each end. The cage was solid gold and had doves and colorful things surrounding it. In the middle of each bar that went around her cage was a heart that glowed when she was happy and was dark when she wasn't. She had on a scarf that wrapped around her upper body making an X on her back and covering just her breasts. She had a skirt that was knee length, which was composed of orange red and yellow scarves hanging from the waist band. The only piece of clothing that she owned was a cloth that had a hole in it, for you to put your head through, then the res just hung on your body.  
  
For Illusion, she had a white gold cage with stars that glittered at the top. Swirls of mist surrounded her cage as you could hear soft music in the background. This girl was never unhappy though. Even when she first came. So they did not know how to tell if she was unhappy. For her uniform she wore a silver cloth just covering her chest. Beads of diamond, silver, and stars dropped from it to cover her stomach. She had a skirt that swept the floor that was silver and diamonds all in one. The only other piece of clothing she owned was a scarf that she wrapped around her arms that had tassels at each end. 


	2. The Seventh Decree

Starry*Eyez07: LoL, ppl were asking me what was up with the first chapter. It was short! I know I know. But I forgot to say, It was the Myth of the Five Goddesses, just kinda like telling you how they got to the island. Not really the story. It was just the tale about them, now this is them in like real life. What they are talking about and stuff. Last Chapter : The Myth. But, yeah, Im sorry I confused you guys! LoL, I think I would have gotten confused too! But also I have my schedule for updating k. Read below.  
  
*************************************************** First Saturday Of the Month : From The Corners of The Earth  
  
Second Saturday of the Month : Dark Time  
  
Third Saturday of the Month : From The Corners of the Earth  
  
Fourth Saturday or Last Saturday : My True Beauty  
  
***************************************************  
  
Also! I'm thinking of a new story. LoL, I use this story to publicize my others (^.^) LoL anyways, um this is kinda the idea I have in mind. But its not exactly. I'll change the plot maybe, or the idea. But details and everything will stay the same. So, drop me a line about it in ur reviews........If anyone does review. *sniffle*  
  
Summary : Welcome to Hawthorne Windsor Private School, the home of the most Rich, Well Manored, Bright Students of New York city. They're perfect in the city, smart, and most of all, they're the beautiful people. They're what you would call the preps. Well, thats how the outsiders of the school see it. Inside the halls of this Academy, its a different story. Meet five best friends who rule the school. Every girl secretly wishes they were them, and every guy wants to get with them. And everyone in this school is popular, but their popularity is nothing compared to what these girls have. Power. But what happens, when the kings of their rival school Winston MonClaire set their eyes on the best friends. These girls perfect worlds, will be turned upside down........  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Warning : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter : 2  
  
" You know guys, I think we should do something fun today?" Mina said as they were walking through their lovely forest.  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Don't we do something fun everyday?"  
  
"Nonono. Not like that. I mean daring! We should go to the beach." Mina slyly whispered.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Yes, that is a pretty loopy idea Mina." Ami said.  
  
"That could cause Verdonis to yell at us!" Lita sharply replied as she ducked a low branch.  
  
"Or even worse." Serenity whispered. "That could cause him to cage us."  
  
All five girls shivered at the thought. In their mind, they thought of what happened when they were caged. They hated it and feared it the most out of all Verdonis' punishments.  
  
"Or not, I think a great game of checkers between me and Ami will be just as much fun." Mina piped in.  
  
They all sweat dropped at Mina's sudden change in attitude toward her idea.  
  
"Uh, anyways. I was thinking we could go swimming at the waterfall. You know, use our powers." Serenity yawned out.  
  
Rei raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Hey that's a great idea. Lets go!" She started running toward the waterfalls.  
  
"Wait up!" The four girls yelled as they ran after the fiery beauty.  
  
When they reached the water falls, they were greeted with a beautiful sight. There was three main water falls, constantly changing colors with the suns rays. It was heavily closed in with beautiful flowers, trees, and shrubbery. Overhead, there was exotic birds flying around the waterfall and up above the tree tops. Rei had already started a hot tub with fire under the earth's surface. Ami started freezing some of the ice so they could cool off sometime in the hot day. Lita summoned the trees to grow vines for swinging. And Mina made a smooth slide off of the smallest waterfall. Serenity started a mist that covered the whole lake for a game of Goddess Appear.  
  
After a few hours, of swimming and games, the girls sat on the rocks beside the waterfall. They looked peaceful and calm next to the quiet flowing of the water.  
  
"How long do you think we've been here?" Rei asked as she stared up at the blue sky overhead.  
  
"I honestly have no idea. I can't keep track of time." Ami sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I lost track of our stay a long time ago..." Mina whispered.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter, we're special. It's like living forever." Lita laughed.  
  
Serenity eyes darted to Lita.  
  
"I don't feel special. I feel like a beautiful bird, kept in a cage. Not allowed to leave. Even if its forever, I don't like the idea of being caged forever. We don't even know what the world is like." Serenity commented.  
  
"Hmm, Suppose you are right Serenity." Lita said, seeming to be in deep thought about the matter.  
  
"Do you think we'll get off this island?" Mina suddenly spoke up.  
  
"I don't. He's got up locked up. If we leave, we have no family to go to. We don't know any other life than this life on this island, with just the five of us." Rei sadly said.  
  
They all noticed Ami hadn't said anything and looked towards her. She was lying on her back, hands folded behind her head, staring up at the sky.  
  
"What do you think Ami?" Lita asked.  
  
"Do we even know if our family is still alive?" Ami said as she closed her eyes.  
  
They all stared at each other confused then looked back at Ami. Her eyes were still closed but seemed to open as if she knew that they were looking at her and sensed that they were confused.  
  
"I mean, we've been on this island for so long. How do we know that our family hasn't already passed away of old age?" She explained.  
  
The girls gave each other glances and then focused back on Ami, who had now closed her eyes again, taking in the warmth of the sun.  
  
"She's right you know. How do we know they haven't already passed away?" Serenity asked the others.  
  
"I. I don't know." Mina stuttered.  
  
They looked to Lita who had her eyes clenched tight, who seemed to be angry about something. Suddenly, her face dropped the angry expression. She opened her eyes, revealing the tears she was holding.  
  
"What's the matter Lita?" Rei asked softly.  
  
Lita took a deep breath. "If Ami's right, then my parents died without ever letting me say goodbye. Without letting me say I love you, one last time. How could they do this to me? My own parents." Lita closed her eyes again and let the tears that were welled up in her eyes to slide down her cheek.  
  
"It's not their fault Lita!" Serenity quickly comforted the girl. "It's Verdonis'. He's the one that brought us all here. It's him that's the cause of our troubles."  
  
"I know, I hate the god! He ruined my life, bringing me here." Lita angrily said as she clenched her fists tight.  
  
Just then the plants and trees stop swaying, the skies became cloudy and lighting started to flash. Flowers closed up their petals and the waters stopped moving. The wind stopped blowing and the birds overhead disappeared.  
  
"Uh oh!" Rei and Mina whispered at the same time.  
  
Serenity looked up to the sky, while still hugging her friend. She saw that it had gotten dark and cold. She just closed her eyes and continued to comfort Lita.  
  
Ami, who was lightly sleeping, suddenly opened her eyes and bolted into a sitting position. She looked to Mina and Rei as if to ask for an explanation. Mina and Rei shrugged.  
  
"I think we better get back to the Crystal Canyon. Come on Lita, before he gets really angry." Serenity whispered as she tried to get Lita to stand up.  
  
"Okay. We better hurry." Lita stood up and started running towards the center of the island.  
  
The others followed. As they ran, they each gave off a sign of distress. As Rei ran jumping over logs and other obstacles, everywhere her feet landed started a little flame that went out, leaving the area burned. Everything that Ami's feet landed on froze and slowly melted back, sometimes she would touch a tree to keep her balance, and cause the whole tree to freeze. Every where Mina stepped, a gold foot print would appear and then slowly disappear from the spot. Everything that Lita touched or stepped on, would automatically have flowers grow in the spot. As Serenity dodged low branches, rocks or logs, a trail of glitter would be left behind her path.  
  
The girls quickly ran to the center of the island, reaching a large empty pentagon shaped area, with five cages at each point. They stood there for a moment, listening for the god.  
  
Everyone let out a sigh after five minutes of not hearing any sound. They all started to walk back into the forest when Rei, who was still standing in the exact spot as before, held up a hand to tell the four girls to stop. She closed her eyes in concentration and listened to the island around her. She could hear crows crowing, the splash of water on the beach, the heart beats of the four girls around her, and something else.  
  
"Come on Rei! He's not coming! Let's just go back out there!" Serenity tried to convince Rei.  
  
Rei opened her eyes and glanced at Serenity out of the corner of her eye. "If it's so safe, why hasn't nature returned back to the way it was before." Rei stared at Serenity.  
  
Serenity turned around in a circle, looking at the forest around their cages. Indeed, no wind was heard, no birds had started their flight, and there was no indication of water flowing. Nothing had returned to the original state it was in.  
  
They all shivered. Just then the mighty god appeared infront of their eyes. His eyes burned into the souls of the five girls. He glared at them with such anger.  
  
"You shall respect me, your punishment will be-" He growled  
  
All five girls held their breath.  
  
" the cages." He finished.  
  
All the girls shut their eyes in disappointment. They slowly separated and each went their own ways to their cages. As they walked through their door, the god walked around and shut their cage and locked it with a dark black key. When he came to Lita's cage he slammed the gate and then locked it.  
  
All five girls went to sit on a chair or their bed as a copper colored chain appeared next to the god. They all shut their eyes as he gave a strong pull on the chain.  
  
Suddenly, their cages bolted up into the sky, and hung from a rock sharp roof. It was dark and quiet, even your own voice scared you. It was like that until the god thought that they should have some company, that is when he filled the corridors that their cages were hanging in with the elements that reacted and that could kill the goddesses. Over time, the element got closer, or rose towards the floor of the cage, where it was attack the person in it. It was slow torture, and usually the girls would come out with large bruises, bleeding, and even large gashes in their skin. Ami was above a pit of lava that had fire demons jumping at her feet, Lita was above a pit of acid that splashed and sputtered higher with time, Mina was above a dark pit of dead and evil souls that threw knives and daggers at her, and Rei was above a ocean of absolute freezing water with ice daggers sticking out of it. Serenity was above a pit of angry demons that jumped up and tried to grab her feet over time causing burns and scratches.  
  
The girls sat in fear, in the dark, in the cold, waiting for the next beating or torture. Not knowing what it was like for the others.  
  
What seemed like weeks was only a few days, after those days, their cages fell back to the island in the exact same place as they were before. The gates of the cages flung open and all of the girls stepped out revealing cuts and bleeding on their bodies. They all smiled at one another and headed for the lake so they could clean themselves.  
  
As days went by their cuts and bruises healed and disappeared, never leaving a trace that they were even there.  
  
"Why do you think he does it?" Mina asked as she was sitting in her cage one day.  
  
Serenity walked over from her cage to sit next to Mina on her gold comforter bed. Mina's hands were folded and her elbows were rested on her knees, while she leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded hands.  
  
"I honestly have no idea. Maybe he doesn't like for us to talk about him." Serenity threw out some suggestions.  
  
"Maybe.." Mina whispered.  
  
Serenity patted the girl on the back and got up. She walked out of Mina's cage and into Ami's. Of course Ami was sitting there drinking something in a tea cup and playing a game of chess. She made another move, then waited. Serenity didn't know what she was waiting for, until she saw a chess piece magically move.  
  
"How come I never knew that about your magic chess board before?" Serenity joked as she went and sat on the opposite chair as Ami.  
  
Ami smiled. "You hate chess, that's why." She reached over and moved a pawn to last square on the opponents side of the board. "Queen." She commanded and suddenly the pawn turned into a queen.  
  
Serenity watched as Ami picked up the tea cup and took another sip of the mysterious drink.  
  
"What is that?" She asked as she picked up the cup and sniffed its contents.  
  
"Hot Snowflakes. Like hot cocoa but with snowflakes, has a sweet taste just like chocolate only-" Ami was caught off guard as Serenity took a gulp of the icy liquid. She looked up and widened her eyes as she saw Serenity put the cup down on the table. She waited two seconds and then watched as Serenity ran outside of the cage and spit the mixture out. She walked back in.  
  
"What the hell was that stuff?" Serenity said as she was fanning her mouth.  
  
Ami laughed and got up to go get another cup from the cupboard on the wall. "It was Hot Snowflakes. As I was telling you its like hot cocoa and has the same sweet taste BUT its so cold its hot at the same time, causing your mouth to burn and freeze at the same time." Ami started pouring another cup of Hot Snowflakes.  
  
"How can you stand it?" Serenity choked out as she watched the chess game going on.  
  
"It's in my blood, for some reason I can. I don't know why. Its like Rei can stand walking around water, but I can't get near fire." Ami shrugged.  
  
"Hmm, that's not fair." Serenity crossed her arms.  
  
"I know, if she can go into water, then I should be able to go near fire." Ami agreed.  
  
"No, I meant that you can drink the special drink and I can't." Serenity pouted.  
  
Ami looked up at Serenity and laughed. "You'll never change Serenity, never in a million years."  
  
"I know, it's a fact." Serenity got up and left Ami to her drink and chess match.  
  
The next cage was Rei's. She quietly stepped in and looked around for Rei.  
  
"Rei? Where are you?" Serenity sang quietly.  
  
"Right here!" Rei sang rather loudly from behind Serenity.  
  
"Ah! don't do that to me." Serenity jumped and turned around.  
  
Rei calmed down laughing and apologized.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Serenity asked as she looked around Rei's large cage.  
  
"Sewing, wanna try?" Rei asked as she sat down.  
  
"It doesn't burn does it?" Serenity unsurely asked.  
  
"No, if you're careful it doesn't." Rei looked up at Serenity.  
  
"Hmm, alright. What do I need to do?" Serenity sat down on one of Rei's red pillows on the floor.  
  
"Kay, I'll give you the fire." Rei said. She laid her hands in front of Serenity and started moving them in a circular direction. After a few seconds a circle swirl of fire appeared before Serenity.  
  
"Uh, you sure this won't burn me?" Serenity asked again.  
  
"TRUST ME! SHEESH!" Rei barked.  
  
Serenity sweat dropped and laughed. "Oh, sure whatever Rei." She scratched the back of her head.  
  
Rei concentrated a little more and then lifted her hands from the floor.  
  
"Now place your hands on the fire." Rei commanded.  
  
"WHA?!?!?" Serenity said shocked.  
  
"You heard what I said! Place your hands on the fire!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Serenity bent over and slowly placed her hand on the red swirl.  
  
Just as the swirl of fire turned silver, crows landed in the center of their Pentagon clearing.  
  
They all looked up from whatever they were doing and stared at the crows pecking at the ground for grain.  
  
Rei and Serenity stepped out of the cage carefully and walked over to the center. Lita and Mina walked out while Ami grabbed her tea cup and followed.  
  
"I wonder why they're here. I've never seen a crow land in our area before." Serenity curiously said as she looked at the black bird from behind Rei.  
  
"The surrounding haven't changed, so I don't believe Verdonis is mad at us." Ami said as she looked around the cages.  
  
"And it doesn't have a message from him around its neck." Mina said as she lifted one of the birds up.  
  
Rei and Lita exchanged glances. "We didn't do anything." Lita announced.  
  
Serenity placed her index finger over her lips and looked confusedly at Rei.  
  
"And Crows only come when it's a warning." Rei continued.  
  
"So if what are they warning us about?" Ami asked.  
  
Rei looked towards Serenity. Serenity looked back at Rei.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Get your Light book."  
  
"Oh." Serenity whispered and ran to her cage to get the book.  
  
It was a few minutes until she returned with it. They all sat on the floor around the birds.  
  
Serenity opened the thick black book and started looking through the worn pages. After a few moments her eyes lit up.  
  
"Okay! Here it is!" She read over it then passed it to the girls to look at.  
  
It said :  
  
If Yee Gazes Upon The Bird Of Scorn  
  
I Must Send To Them a Message Of Warn  
  
You Have Done an Evil Sin  
  
For Which Will Bring Great Punishment  
  
But If Yee Has Been Pure  
  
Then The Crow Is A Symbol Of Something More  
  
If There Is One  
  
Nature has done the Wrong  
  
If There Is Two  
  
Then Its Man Who Has Broke The Rule  
  
If There Is Three  
  
Then It's a Curse of History  
  
If There Is Four  
  
Then It's a Deadly Warn  
  
They looked up at each other.  
  
"There is two black birds. That means.." Mina looked back down at the book and found the spot about two crows. "Then its man who has broke the rule." She scratched her head.  
  
"What does that mean guys?" She looked up.  
  
"Well, it has to be one of us, because no one else is allowed on this island because of Verdonis' law." Lita said as she motioned to all of them.  
  
Just then Ami jumped up and ran back into her cage and came back with a scroll of paper.  
  
"Uh, why did you get that scroll?" Rei asked  
  
Ami just sat down and started reading down the list. After five more minutes of her looking and the girls trying to figure what the riddle meant, Ami started dropped the scroll.  
  
"Uh, Ames? You just dropped your scroll." Serenity pointed down at the scroll laying on the dirt floor.  
  
"I know but girls, I think I figured out what the riddle means." Ami said excitedly.  
  
"What?" All four girls said in unison.  
  
"Go grab your contracts, then I'll show you." Ami pointed to their cages.  
  
They all jumped up and ran to their cages and pulled the scrolls off of a shelf. Then they returned pulled the ribbon, that was binding the scroll together, off and looked at it.  
  
"Oh ! Why didn't I notice that?" Serenity said shocked." The colors of the writing on our scrolls are different colors!"  
  
The rest of the girls sweat dropped.  
  
"NO YOU IDIOT! AMI HASN'T TOLD US WHAT IT MEANS YET!" Rei yelled at the other goddess.  
  
"Oh, then I'm confused. "Serenity laughed.  
  
Ami shook her head. " Anyways, look at the Seventh Law." She said.  
  
They all looked down and read the seventh law. Rei raised an eyebrow at Ami.  
  
"And what does that have to do with it?" Rei asked  
  
"Yeah, all it says is that You Shall Not Leave This Island With Out Punishment." She said confused.  
  
Rei got an annoyed look and sighed. She walked over to Lita and said. "That's Law number eight, the one below it Lita's."  
  
"It Is A Decree, that though I Am Not Allowed To Limit Mankind From This Island, Once They Sail Ashore, They Are On Territory of Verdonis?" Lita said confused.  
  
"Hmm, and guys what's another word for Decree?" Ami asked as if she was talking to a bunch of two year olds.  
  
"Temperature?" Serenity yelled.  
  
"No, that's degree. DeCree." Ami said annoyed as she emphasized the 'C' sound in decree.  
  
"Law!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Now what's another word for law?" Ami asked.  
  
"RULE!" Lita jumped up and down!  
  
"There we go!" Ami said as she was clapping.  
  
Rei caught to what Ami was saying and grabbed the Light Book from Serenity. She read over the riddle and then her mouth dropped open.  
  
"What Rei?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Remember what it said, "Then It Is Man Who Has Broke The Rule."  
  
"Oh! I get it, the rule of them not being able to come on the island." Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah! But remember, it said man could come onto the island, but not without severe punishments." Rei reminded Serenity.  
  
"OH! So somebody has landed on our island!" Serenity jumped up and down.  
  
They sat there thinking about it for a few seconds then they all looked at each other.  
  
"Somebody has landed on our island." Serenity repeated. "SOMEBODY HAS LANDED ON OUR ISLAND!"  
  
They all jumped up and started running toward a cliff, with Serenity leading the pack. When they reached the cliff, Serenity stopped abruptly causing all four girls behind her to run into the person infront of them's back, causing Serenity to almost be pushed off the island. Rei caught the back of her top in time to pull her up.  
  
"Thank you Rei." Serenity said as she turned her attention back to the shore.  
  
They all gasped at the sight that lay before them. They saw white masts that looks like coulds, the beautiful color of the wood of the ship, the amazing flags that blew in the wind on the decks, and the sailors who were calling out and walked upon the shore. They stood in shock until one of them broke the silence.  
  
"Get off the island!!" Serenity yelled.  
  
The girls jumped at Serenity's silence breaking scream.  
  
"What? WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM THAT?!?!?! THEY COULD SAVE US!?!?!" Rei yelled.  
  
"No! They can't, they'll be too occupied by being dead to save us! Verdonis will kill them!" Serenity pointed to the sky then at the five ships on the shore.  
  
"She's right. We have to get them off this island!" Ami said.  
  
With one glance at each other they turned and started running down to the beaches below...  
  
  
  
  
  
The ships hull opened and four guards walked out holding spears and swords. Then a mysterious figure stepped out on the beach.  
  
"I would like to rest here for a time." The man said. "Search the island please, we need to know about where we are staying. And if you see a native to this island, I repeat, DO NOT HURT IT IN ANYWAY."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
Serenity reached the beach first and gazed upon the man who had just stepped out of the largest ship, she immediately fell in love with him...  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE THAT YOU MUST READ OR ELSE :  
  
Kay, you gotta answer this if you review. Should this be a Serenity/ Kunzite or Serenity/ Endymion? Ready? Answer! 


	3. Until Now

His ebony hair flew in the wind. His midnight blue eyes pierced Serenity's heart. She fell in love with him.  
  
"Oh, Endymion?!" Another voice called out from the ship that he had just stepped out of.  
  
Serenity glanced back at the entrance of the ship in time to see a beautiful woman step out. She had long curly black hair and ruby red eyes. She had a trim figure with curves in all the right places. Serenity look shocked for a moment.  
  
"Is this the little pathetic island we are going to stay at?" She pouted.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid to say love." Endymion turned back to the woman.  
  
"Well-" She huffed. "I guess I could adjust." She crossed her arms.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Come on, say her name." She whispered urgently.  
  
Just then the other four girls crashed at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I think I broke something."  
  
"Yeah, you broke my arm!"  
  
"When did they put that hill there?!"  
  
"Ouch, somebody's stepping on my hand!"  
  
" Oh, sorry!"  
  
"You guys be quiet!"  
  
Serenity sweatdropped. And she thought she was clumsy. She turned and looked through the bush again.  
  
"Don't worry Jewel, we won't be here long. Just a week maybe two at the most." The man called Endymion tried to calm his girlfriend, who was in hysterics.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her?" Serenity whispered to herself.  
  
"To who?" Mina pushed Serenity's head over so she could look through the hole.  
  
"That girl thats crying. Her name is Jewel. The guys name is Endymion." Serenity whispered back.  
  
"Wow, that guys handsome." Mina whispered.  
  
"I know huh?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Hey! Back off. You got your tall dark and handsome. Keep away from mine. Well, tall, mysterious and handsome." Mina glared.  
  
"Wait? Are we talking about the same guy." Serenity wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Well, I'm talking about that guy over there talking to that gaurd." Mina shoved Serenity's head aside so she could point through the hole.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Serenity grabbed Mina's arm and they both fell on their backs.  
  
"What was that for!?" Mina whispered harshly.  
  
"You can't just go sticking your hand out of a bush!" Serenity said.  
  
"Oh right..." Mina sweatdropped.  
  
They looked back through the hole. "Where'd they go?" They murmered at the same time.  
  
"I dunno, who is "they"." Rei's voice came from behind them.  
  
"Uh, these two really cute guys. They were just there." Serenity pointed towards their peep hole, but not through it.  
  
"Really?!" Rei shoved them aside and looked through the hole.  
  
"Oh I see one of them!" Rei squeaked.  
  
"HEY BACK OFF!" Serenity and Mina huffed.  
  
"Geez, didn't know you guys liked short haired blondes." Rei waved her hand at them.  
  
"Short haired blondes?" Serenity and Mina looked at each other.  
  
"Mine had black hair?" Serenity muttered.  
  
"Mine had long silver hair?" Mina said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, who is that then?" Rei pointed at another general with short blonde hair.  
  
"Not our guy." Mina and Serenity said simultaneously.  
  
Ami and Lita were a couple feet down looking outside another hole.  
  
"I like the guy with the ponytail, and the green eyes. He looks smart." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, and the guy with long dark brown hair reminds me of this guy back in the Jungle of Malehiahlehiah. (pronounced : Ma-Lay-Uh-Lay-Uh)  
  
"Oh, don't you even start Lita." Mina shook her index finger.  
  
The rest of the girls laughed. Just then, Endymion and Jewel walked out again. With the Silver haired man and the Blonde.  
  
"You like that guy with black hair?" Ami said distastefully.  
  
"And the two blondes?" Lita asked.  
  
"YES SO SHUT UP!" All three girls yelled.  
  
"What was that?" Endymion looked toward the bush they were hiding behind.  
  
Serenity sweatdropped as he started walking nearer.  
  
"Uh, I think he noticed us." Mina laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and now I think we should.......RUN!" Ami jumped up and started running up the hill.  
  
"Right behind ya Ames!" Rei yelled as she ran after Ami.  
  
"Coming! Guys, don't leave me!" Mina scrambled up the hill side.  
  
" Er, you guys! You forgot me!" Lita started running.  
  
"Hey! Thats not fair. Make me go last." Serenity started running up the hill.  
  
Endymion caught sight of a two silvery blonde pigtails, and started up after them.  
  
"Be right back. You men stay with Jewel and keep her safe." Endymion yelled as he ran up after the figure.  
  
"You guys! He's chasing me!" Serenity yelled at the four girls infront of her.  
  
"RUN FASTER THEN!" Rei's annoyed voice echoed through the forest.  
  
Serenity looked around, she lost sight of Lita, and couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.  
  
'Guys, I'll lead him away from the Canyon. You keep it safe.' Serenity abruptly turned right instead of heading straight.  
  
"Stop!" Endymion yelled at the person infront of him.  
  
"Why should I?" Serenity yelled back as she jumped a log.  
  
"Because. I ordered you to. I'm royalty." Endymion said as he jumped the same log.  
  
"And I should care why?" Serenity stopped and darted to her right again.  
  
"Because, if you don't I'll have you arrested." Endymion slashed a vine in front of him.  
  
"Oh! Big deal! You'll be dead before you even catch my name!" Serenity yelled back.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Endymion yelled.  
  
"No, its the truth." Serenity stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" Just then Endymion hit his head on something then blacked out.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in shock, as she saw her beloved fall to the ground.  
  
"Uh Oh. Forgot to tell him to duck." Serenity frowned.  
  
  
  
Endymion opened his eyes and saw a pair of cerulean blue eyes blink.  
  
"Hello." He whispered.  
  
"Hi." She moved out of his view.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, as he felt his head.  
  
"Low tree branch. Your own fault really. You should have watched where you were going." Serenity said as she wrung out a cloth in a pool of water.  
  
He shook his head and looked at the girl by the pond. She had an odd hairstyle. Two buns with pigtails flowing down from each of them, silvery blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Were you on one of my ships?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, I live on this island. Which is more than I can say for you." She started patting his forhead with the cold washcloth.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Somebody's going to kill you." She simply replied.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you?" Endymion said in disbelief.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "No. Of course not. I'm not going to kill you. Do I look like I could kill anything?" She gave him an innocent look.  
  
" Anyways, I live on this island with four other girls. But, they abandoned me, so thats why I am stuck here with you." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Hmm, I see." Endymion crawled over to the pool of water and looked at his reflection.  
  
"Nasty little bump you got there." Serenity shrugged. "Could have been worse."  
  
He turned around at raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You could have ran into THE tree." She smiled.  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"How did you get stranded on this island anyways?" He asked. "Ship wreck?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly." Serenity looked as if she was in deep thought about the whole situation.  
  
"Well, how did you get here?" Endymion curiously asked as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Well you see, I kinda was brought here." She rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Brought here?"  
  
"Yeah, he brought me and my four friends." Serenity laughed, then quickly changed the subject. "Wanna see something neat?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
She walked over to the water and dipped her toe into it. "Hmm. Not as cold as I expected."  
  
"Thats your neat trick." Endymion raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"No, this is." She jumped from the shore onto the water and started dancing. Amazingly, she stayed on top of the water, and didn't sink. Her light footsteps making ripples in the clear lake.  
  
"What? How'd you do that?" Endymion eyes widened.  
  
"Part of my contract. I'm able to do stuff like that." She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
Something in his heart twisted, and he smiled back.  
  
"Wanna see something else thats neat?" She crouched down on top of the water.  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
She swung her arms back and splashed a huge ammount of water towards him. He held up his arm in front of his face but the water never came. He looked up and saw that a bunch of glitter had sprayed all over him.  
  
"Do that again." He asked.  
  
"Okay." She splashed him again, this time he kept his eyes open. He was shocked to see the water gather in her hands but as soon as it entered mid air it turned into silvery black glitter.  
  
"What are you, a witch?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Nope, try again." She sat down on the water.  
  
"A sorceress."  
  
"Getting warmer. But try again."  
  
"A nymph?"  
  
"I would be tinier, wouldn't ya think?"  
  
"A fairy?"  
  
"Does it look like I got wings?"  
  
"How about a......I can't think of anything." He mumbled.  
  
"Here I'll help ya." She started swirling her index finger in a circle, and then with a poof of glitter, a card appeared. She snatched it up and gave it to him.  
  
He read it. "Lady Serenity. Goddess of Illusion."He read outloud.  
  
"Yup! There we go smart one."  
  
"That can't be true. Thats only a myth." He looked up at her in disbelief.  
  
"Really now? Then how come I'm talking to you if I'm a myth." She tilted her head.  
  
"I was told that when I was a little boy, by my grandmother." He looked at her.  
  
"Really? I can't be that old." She looked up at the sky.  
  
"So the myth is true? I mean, it said there were five of you, but there's only one of you."  
  
"Remember the other four ditched me." She said.  
  
"And the four of you lived on an island." He said  
  
"Which is named Crystal Canyons" She said.  
  
"And a great god brought you there." He said.  
  
"His name is Verdonis." She said.  
  
"And that you are all goddesses of different elements." He said  
  
"Earth, Fire, Ice, Love, and Illusion." She said.  
  
"And that you can never leave the island." He said.  
  
"I'm still here aren't I?" She said.  
  
"And that man has never set foot on the island."  
  
She rolled over over and looked at him in the eye. "Not until now."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Starry*Eyez07 : Hmm, my authors note on this story will be removed because for one. I don't need an authors note on all my stories. Two, I have the chapter for this story done! Three, I won't be updating for a while.So, I should go out with a bang!  
  
^.^ 


	4. Illusions Heart

Starry*Eyez07 : I seriously thought about discontinuing this story. I really did...(don'tkillme). But, when I started it I just wanted to get the main idea out. LoL, and now that I did...um, I had some trouble figuring out what I'm going to do.Because, this is one of the hardest type of stories to write...Ahh, it was hard you know since everything is made up. It's hard to remember something that isn't a fact. Where things are located and what they're names are. Names, celestial powers, who had what? AHHHH, I just about gave up...lol, BUT I DIDN'T. For I thought about all the people who liked this story ^_^(eyup...all 2 of them [j.j]). Yeah and I decided what if JK Rowling got stuck on Harry Potter...and she gave up. All those people who are Harry Potter fans would be mad and mob her...(didn't want that to happen to me...hehe) Anyways...here's the fourth chatper to From the Corners of the Earth. I hope you enjoy!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE : From now on, the story will start getting more serious. Um, still there will be jokes. But, the storyline of the chapter will be in a serious note. ^_^  
  
WARNING : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serenity and Endymion stared at each other for a few brief moments. Neither blinked or breathed.  
  
"The myth is true." Endymion barely got out.  
  
Serenity just nodded.  
  
"It can't be. It just can't be. S-she said it was just a very old tale." Endymion leaned back against a tree truck.  
  
"Who said?" Serenity asked.  
  
"My grandmother. She told me that it was just a tale that parents had told their children to go to bed." Endymion shut his eyes."This can't be happening to me. I must be dreaming, or shipwrecked and delirious."  
  
Serenity sighed. "Nope, I'm real. I'm sorry you don't like the idea of me being real but I am."  
  
Endymion went into deep thought and after a few seconds came out. "Why am I going to be killed?"  
  
"Well, not just you. You and everyone that came with you on this island. You see, you're not supposed to see us. And you're not supposed to land on this island. Even though you aren't stopped from coming onto the island, you're not supposed to. And now that you have...no matter where you go or where you hide, you won't be able to escape his wrath." Serenity's eyes dropped to the ground where she was making little drawings in the dirt.  
  
"You mean, everyone is doomed?" Endymion asked unrelievedly.  
  
"Basically." She drew a sun.  
  
"There has to be someway? I have to save Jewel." Endymion said almost in despair.  
  
"Can't be done." She drew a heart.  
  
"Even if we sailed off the island before he noticed us." Endymion asked hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"He knew you were on the island the minute your foot pierced the sand. Your fate is inevitable." She drew a star.  
  
"But someone? Another god?" He kept searching for an idea.  
  
"Verdonis rules over all other gods. He is the god of the gods. He's a direct decedent of Zeus. And the stars are in perfect position to give him his heightened power. The stars won't move out of alignment for another trillion years at least. Verdonis has no weakness. It's hopeless." She drew a moon.  
  
Endymion thought a moment. ' There has to be something here that he's afraid to lose.' He looked around the jungle. He searched the skies and the trees. He looked at the water and stared at the ground. But all he saw was Serenity's hand and her little drawings in the dirt. He followed her hand, and up her arm, to her shoulder, and finally to her face. She was like a little child sheltered from the harm of the world. Verdonis didn't want her to be corrupted. Just then he got an idea.  
  
"You." Endymion said as if he just realized Serenity was there.  
  
"Me? What do I have to do with this problem?" Serenity looked up from her drawing of a turtle.  
  
"You and those four other girls. You're his weakness."Endymion said excitedly.  
  
Serenity arched an eyebrow. "You don't honestly think you can pull off kidnaping one of us?"  
  
"Not kidnaping one of you! You'll help us. I mean. He won't hurt you."  
  
"You don't think he's hurt us before. We get in trouble for saying something bad about him. Imagine what he'd do if we rebelled. He'd kill us." Serenity said a little surprised.  
  
"He's hurt you before? It doesn't look like it." Endymion lifted up her arm to inspect it of any bruises.  
  
Serenity pulled her arm out of his grasp." No he's never hurt us himself. He always sends us to a special punishment place where demons and other things hurt us."  
  
"But he's never hurt you himself? And what does he do, pick you up and throw you into a cell?"  
  
"No he tells us to go to our cages, then he pulls us up to some place and that's where we're punished." Serenity seemed to sadden at the memory of being caged many times.  
  
"Then don't go to your cages. He would never hurt you intentionally otherwise. If he did, you'd be hurt for life. And I don't think he'd want to ruin your beauty." Endymion said as he brushed his thumb over her face.  
  
"My beauty?" Serenity softly smiled.  
  
"Yes, you're very beautiful." Endymion half smiled back.  
  
Serenity looked down to cover her blush. "Thank you."  
  
"It's true."  
  
Serenity drew a flower in the ground by her feet.  
  
"Endymion!" Came a loud yell.  
  
"Endymion!" Came another voice.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Came the first voice.  
  
"CAN YOU HEAR US?" Came a third voice.  
  
Serenity jumped up."I better go. I don't want anymore people seeing me. One is too much already."  
  
Endymion looked at her then into the jungle where faint fire torch lights could be seen.  
  
"It was nice meet-" Endymion looked around but saw no one. It was as if she was never there, as if....she was an illusion.  
  
He looked at the dirt where she was drawings. All the drawings, except one, was dusted away. The heart.  
  
"I'M OVER HERE!" He yelled into the dark night.  
  
"Endymion?!" Came the first voice.  
  
"IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Came the second one.  
  
"YEAH I'M OVER HERE!" Endymion cupped his hands around his mouth to make the sound of his voice louder. "FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE."  
  
He stopped for a moment and dusted off his armor and attire. Something fell as he swiped his pocket with his hand. He bent down and looked at the piece of paper.  
  
Lady Serenity. Goddess of Illusion.  
  
He reached out his hand to pick up the paper, but suddenly it was caught by a slight breeze, and it danced around on the ground...erasing the heart in the process...  
  
Serenity reached crystal canyons right as dusk was falling upon the island. She was kicking dirt around when she entered the little area of cages.  
  
"Did he catch you?" Mina asked as Serenity walked in.  
  
"No. He got hurt. And I stopped to help him." Serenity bent down by the fire.  
  
"You should have just left him alone." Rei mumbled as she was throwing some sticks into the large bonfire. "I was really worried you know. I thought he had really hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. I couldn't help it though. I mean, I just wanted to see what he was like." Serenity shrugged.  
  
"So?" Lita questioned.  
  
"So what?" Serenity looked up at her. The flames caused shadows to jump around on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked.  
  
Serenity pulled her knees to her chest. "He asked for my help."  
  
"Your help? For what?" Ami had just came and sat down next to her.  
  
"I told him what Verdonis would do to him and his crew. He doesn't want to lose them. He asked me to help him." Serenity leaned her chin onto her folded knees.  
  
"What did you say?" Ami asked again.  
  
"I didn't answer."  
  
"Does he know about us?" Mina asked.  
  
"They're dead." Serenity whispered.  
  
All eyes were focused on hers now.  
  
"Who's dead?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"Our families. Our loved ones."  
  
"How do you know this?" Lita asked.  
  
"He told me his grandmother told him the story of us when he was a child. He said that the tale of our existence is the oldest fairy tale known to date." Serenity whispered again. "They have to be gone. They can't live forever like us."  
  
The whole group went silent, and watched the flames flicker and dance. A chill went down their spine that night as they all drifted away to their own cages to think about what Serenity had told them.  
  
When Endymion returned to camp, he was greeted by Jewels complaints about not being able to find her wardrobe on the ship.  
  
He looked around, and found his four generals.  
  
He walked over the group and said a brief statement."We need to talk."  
  
They nodded and continued with their conversation. Endymion went to get washed up.  
  
When he came back from the ship, he looked up at the island in front of him. The wind made a low whistle as it danced through the leaves and branches of the jungle.  
  
"She's in there somewhere. And so is Verdonis." He took a deep breath and turned to look out on the ocean.  
  
He words echoed in his mind like the waves crashing on the beach...  
  
'no matter where you go or where you hide, you won't be able to escape his wrath'  
  
'He knew you were on the island the minute your foot pierced the sand. Your fate is inevitable.'  
  
Just then someone laid a hand onto his shoulder. "Milord. You said you had something to talk to us about."  
  
Endymion turned to look at the man."Yes, I do..."  
  
They turned and walked to the campfire... 


End file.
